


Couch Time

by Nutriyum_Addict



Series: Too long for a drabble, to short for a real fic. [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie and Ben spend some quality afternoon time on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble. 
> 
> The result of two things right after one another on my dash. A pic of Leslie giving Ben a saucy, knowing grin with the cute text, "put three kids inside me," and a pic of two people trying to fit and cuddle in what looked like a bathtub.
> 
> Plus, it's just a fact that Leslie and Ben _make out_ on the couch all the time.

"Wait, just move back a little bit," she tells him.

Leslie’s pushing against him, her full breasts and belly rubbing into his torso, and although he has his doubts as to whether this is going to work, he’s got to admit, he’s enjoying the attempt.

"Ben. You’re not moving back."

"I’m sorry, I really can’t move back any further," he confirms, his body already flush against the back of their couch.

"But," she pushes against him again, wiggles a bit before throwing her leg over his hip with an exasperated sigh. "My butt is hanging off the couch."

He moves his top arm around her, over her side and her worn t-shirt, her hip, and can just barley make it down to the curve of her ass beneath her black stretchy pants. “Yes,” he confirms. “It is hanging off the couch.”

"How can—but…we always cuddle like this. How can this not work anymore? I’m only four and a half months pregnant!"

"Yeah, but there are three babies in there. So you’re _extra_ pregnant."

"Oh my god, I’m too big to fit on the couch," she tries to squirm away in disbelief, only to have Ben grip her tightly around the hip to keep her from falling on the floor.

"Babe. Relax. You can still fit on the couch. We’re just having an issue with trying to get into our usual position. Here, just…" he trails off as he maneuvers his arm out from under her, and turns them so he’s on his back and she’s sitting up and straddling him.

"Really you perv? This isn’t cuddling." She says looking down at him, trying not to laugh.

"I’m not done yet. Although I’d like to point out that _this_ will still work just fine,” he says with a smirk. “But…”

He widens his legs and she ends up between them and then on her side, and finally kind of wedged between the back of the couch and Ben’s body, as he turns his head to face her. Leslie's front is half resting on him and half against the couch cushions, as his arm wraps around her.

"Perfect," he confirms. "See? We still fit."

"Yeah, but for how much longer?"

"We can get a bigger couch," Ben tells her with a smile.

"We can’t get a bigger couch, we need to start saving for their college fund. Remember?"

"Okay, then we’ll stay in bed all day."

"We can’t—"

He leans in and kisses her. “We can stay in bed all day. On the weekends,” he adds with a grin. Sure, he could also spend all day freaking out about their finances again or he could try to relax and spend this lazy Sunday cuddling and napping with Leslie on the couch.

"We could do that," she agrees.

"I put three babies in you," he teases in a whisper and then watches as Leslie kind of closes her eyes, while a low groan escapes her lips.

Ben’s brow furrows a little in concern. “Are you okay?”

"Yeah," she responds, although it comes out all breathy and slow, as she kind of pushes and grinds against him.

"Really?" he asks, finally connecting the dots. "That?"

She nods. “Yeah, I just…I don’t know. I--”

"Get all hot when I talk about how I _put babies in you_?”

She takes a deep breath. “Yes. It’s just so…sexy, Ben.”

"I put babies in you," he whispers again, leaning in to kiss and then suck on the skin of her neck, while his hand wanders down to caress her hip.

"You put babies in me," she agrees, her leg sliding up and across his lap so she can rub against him. "They’re in there because you _did that._ ”

"I did," he agrees softly, now sucking and nibbling on her earlobe, his hand still at her side, his fingers working their way under the waistband of her pants.

A bit later he helps her shift carefully again so that Leslie is straddling his lap perfectly.


End file.
